lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheWanderingRanger
Hi Moderators '' I will help with any pages that need work in '''the One Wiki to rule them'. I won't start any major editing work just yet, as I am currently busy with other stuff at the moment. I also need to update my knowledge of Tolkien lore, as it's been a while since I read some of Tolkien's work and I don't want to imput false or misunderstood information. Doesn't mean I will not add my imput on information I do know or am sure about. Kind regards, TheWanderingRanger (Not all those who wander are lost) 06:33, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HiddenVale (talk) 00:07, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Enjoy! Re: Hello Hello! You're welcome. And at the moment, the main thing I can think of is the Articles needing to be rewritten. However, if 'English is not your first language, then leave those to Bitterhand and the administrators. Thank you for asking! '[[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 22:14, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Hello TheWanderingRanger! If you are looking for any other jobs to do you can go to Stub which are pages that need to be expanded. ArwenUdomiel (talk) 22:46, November 8, 2019 (UTC) About one of your edits to Dwarves of Erebor, "Throughout" is a valid English word. It is never split into "Through out". '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 17:14, November 9, 2019 (UTC)